


apple pie

by timefornothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornothing/pseuds/timefornothing
Summary: Kuroo's brain is mushier than the apples inside one of Kenma's pies.





	apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short kuroken birthday drabble for one of my best friend's birthdays. LOVE YOU MIRIAM HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD BIRTHDAY!!!! thank you for being so patient and may you be blessed with many pies <3

There were times when Kuroo loved being a med student. He loved learning about the body and the different ways it worked and interacted with different kinds of treatment; he loved helping people; he loved the thrill of trying to figure out a diagnosis.

And then there were times when he really, _really_ hated it.

Kuroo swore as he dropped his keys for the second time outside of his apartment, groaning as he stooped to pick them up. The past two weeks he had been cramming nonstop for finals, going over every textbook he had ever owned to redo his notes. At the same time, he had been working on his thesis research project, which was proving to be a real pain in the ass because some other students didn't have the common sense to record everything they needed, and he was scrambling to come up with more data to fill in the blanks. On _top_ of all of that, he had his shadowing at the hospital of his dreams, following around the surgeons during the night shifts and trying to stay awake as they showed him all of the impressive things he had only ever dreamed of being able to do.

The past two weeks had been a haze of hospital rooms and textbook words and too much caffeine and honestly, he was drained. He hardly knew what day it was, nevermind how many straight hours he had been awake for. 

Finally, he managed to get the keys in the lock and opened the door to the quiet apartment, kicking off his shoes as soon as he had made it in. The smell that immediately radiated upwards reminded him it'd probably been a while since he took a real shower, as well. Their cat, Madame Curie, came over to wind around his ankles, looking up at him like she hadn't seen him in days. She might not have, with how his schedule had been. 

As he leaned down to pet her, he noticed the smell in the apartment, warm and vaguely cinnamon-y. Had Kenma been baking? He stood again, taking another sniff. Weird, Kenma hadn't baked anything in a while. Was it a special occassion? 

Following his nose, he exited the hallway and stepped into the kitchen, blinking at how clean everything was. Okay, there was definitely something up. Was one of their moms coming to visit? That was usually the only time they cleaned. Sometimes Akaashi did when he was drunk, but Bokuto and Akaashi hadn't been over in almost two months because of everyone's finals. 

The smell drifted across his nose again, distracting him and drawing him back along the hall that led him past their living room and back to the bedroom. Curious, he opened the door and stopped dead, eyes wide.

Candles, the good ones that smelled like vanilla and sandalwood and the weird herby one that Kenma liked, lined the room: on top of their dresser, the bedside tables, on top of the window sill. He even caught sight of a few back through the bathroom door. 

The source of the smell, a fresh looking apple pie, sat on a tray on the bed with two forks and Kuroo's favorite wine. Confused and a little overwhelmed, he looked back to the bed frame where the best surprise of all, Kenma, was sitting up and putting away his DS.

"Oh, you're home," he said quietly, calmly, not like he had just created a scene right out of Kuroo's dreams. 

"Ken--who--what?" Kuroo sputtered intelligently, hand still on the doorknob. "What is this?"

"Ah? Oh." Kenma looked around them, then down at his hands, speaking quietly. "I just--you'd been working so hard lately, and you've barely been home to sleep, I thought you might want to come home to something nice on your birthday."

Kuroo blinked again. "Birthday?"

At that, Kenma looked up, embarrassed expression sliding away in exchange for a judgemental one. "Yes. _Your_ birthday, Kuro. It's today."

Today? Kuroo looked at the calendar above their dresser, blinking once more in surprise. Huh, so it was. He looked back to Kenma, who looked torn between laughter and concern. "You did all this for me?"

Now he did snort. "Of course. You've been working too hard, you need a break. So…" He gestured weakly at the tray. "Pie."

Kuroo grinned, shock finally washing away and a slow, warm affection taking its place. "And candles?" Kenma looked down at his hands again as Kuroo dropped his backpack by the doorway and climbed onto the bed. "And wine, even?"

"Thought you'd like it," Kenma mumbled in response, looking away, and Kuroo laughed lightly, crawling all the way up until he was right in front of Kenma's face.

"I love it, Kitten," he told him, making Kenma blush slightly as he peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. "This is the best birthday surprise I've ever gotten."

Kenma hesitated, looking at him a little longer, before a small smirk appeared. "You didn't even know it was your birthday."

Kuroo groaned as he laughed, pushing forward to press his forehead against Kenma's shoulder. Instantly, Kenma's arms went around him, holding him closely as he relaxed. "Can you blame me? My brain's probably mushier than those apples in the pie right now."

He felt Kenma smile against his hair. "You definitely need to sleep, that was a terrible comparison."

Kuroo's own smile grew wider. He picked up his head, looking up at Kenma. "But pie!"

"Pie can wait," Kenma told him, crinkling his nose. "You need to shower, too. You smell."

"You love it, though," Kuroo teased, leaning forward to kiss him. Kenma rolled his eyes but kissed him anyways, smaller hands sliding up to the back of his head. Kenma's kisses were unlike anything else Kuroo had ever experienced. They were always slow, and soft, but warm and they felt like home to him. Kenma felt like home to him.

After a second, Kenma pulled away with a mocking expression. "Yeah, you really stink."

Kuroo laughed. "I know, don't I?" Kenma rolled his eyes and pushed him away, reaching for his DS again. 

"Don't take too long."

Kuroo looked back at him, and the pie, and the wine, and the candles, and his perfect boyfriend on the bed, all sitting there waiting for him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at asahiwasabi


End file.
